


[Podfic] A Literal Itch

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: David has an itch. Patrick helps him scratch it.[Podfic of "A Literal Itch," written by schittposting]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] A Literal Itch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Literal Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814144) by [schittposting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/pseuds/schittposting). 



**Text:** [A Literal Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814144)

**Author:** [schittposting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/pseuds/schittposting)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 2:14 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/a-literal-itch/A%20Literal%20Itch.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you schittposting for writing this hilarious little fic and for having blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> This podfic was recorded live in a Discord voice channel for the VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020 challenge "Life of the Party." Thank you also to my live audience: sunlightsymphony, RhetoricalQuestions, sonlali, Ravin, and oakleaf.
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814144) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
